You are not alone
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: 13 year old Madi certainly hasn't had the easiest start to live but when she is dumped in the square by her mother will things change? She is told to go and find Veronica and Roxanne Mitchell. What have they got to do with her? Why was so dumped here? Please review and soon all will become clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story. I came up with this idea about reading so old fanfictions. Please review and tell me if I should continue. The story will become clearer as it continues. **

**I started this because no one seems to be reviewing on "Ronnie's other daughter". However if people review on that as well as this I would happily continue. **

**I'm definitely NOT stopping writing Zoe's little Darling so don't worry :)**

Madi certainly didn't have the easiest start to life. Her dad had left her before she was even born and her mum was so useless she got placed in the care of her nanny and pops before she was even 1. Her nanny and pops spoilt her; they wanted to make sure she didn't turn out as bad as her mum. They could understand what they had done wrong. They guessed it was because they are been old fashioned and strict with her that it had driven her away and they were definitely not letting this happen to their sweetheart "Madison".

Madi was spoilt rotten by her nanny and pops; she had a pony at the age of 5. She kept her pony until she was 11 and then she had to give it up when Nanny started to become unwell. Pops looked after her and Nanny but then unexpectedly Pops had a stroke. Nanny and Pops went into a care home and Madi's mum, Louisa, was given custody of Madi. As soon as Madi arrived at her mum's thinks started to go downhill. She became friends with the wrong crowd. She started hanging the streets and getting into trouble with the law but somehow she managed to get away with everything. Her mum had had enough, she could control Madi and herself. She was drifting back to her old self. Doing drugs, drinking and it was starting to have an effect on Madi even though she promised never to do drugs but that didn't stop her getting them for her friends and her mum. But still every Tuesday after school, Thursday after school and Sunday morning, she would go to her nanny and pops. Sometimes she talked to them, others she helped them tidy up but it wasn't the same. To her Nanny and Pops she was still a little darling. They never saw her with her friends and they never found out what she did.

It was one day after school. Madi had come back from hanging out after school with her so called "Friends". She walked in and found her mum in the living room. Madi didn't really like her friends but they had fun, she couldn't leave them now, if she did she would be an easy target. She needed to get away from here.

"Mum" Madi shouted.

"Madi, pack your stuff" Louisa shouted. Madi ran up the stairs finally they were getting away. She was sure they would go and pick up Nanny and Pops first and then go to the hills. Go away, far away just the 4 of them. Oh and then were going to pick Coco up and she was going to ride her along the fields, galloping with the wind in her face. Madi was so excited. She stuffed all her stuff in a bag and then went into her bathroom and put all her toiletries into another bag. She then came running down the stairs and jumped into the car. Louisa jumped in the car and they drove.

"Mum, you've missed the turn in for Nanny and Pops" Madi shouted.

"We aren't going to see them" Louisa shouted over the music. Madi was in shock. She couldn't leave her Nanny and Pops, they needed her, and they were getting weak. They didn't know how long they had left. Madi could feel tears threatening to escape out of her eyes. She never cried, never, she saw it as a sign of weakness and weakness was not Madi. She was strong, fierce, well that's what other people thought but really Madi was ready to crumpling. But she couldn't she had no one to crumple to. She couldn't talk to her mum. She never told her anything, Madi was just someone how lived in Louisa's house who she just so happened to give birth to after she had fling with her client she was a cleaner for, nearly 14 years ago. Madi didn't tell Louisa anything Louisa gave her money for clothes if she needed it and money for toiletries.

"Mum, where are we going?" Madi said. They had been driving for nearly 2 hours. When Louisa parked and got out.

"Right, here is £300. It should do you a bit, yeah. Just going find Veronica and Roxanne, give them this" Louisa said giving Madi an envelope full of paper.

"I swear, Madison, it's for the best" Louisa said getting back in the car and driving off. Madi stood there in shock. She stood there for a bit longer, tears slipped out her eyes and she pulled her phone out her pocket.

"Hi Nanny, I'm in London somewhere but don't worry, I'm fine. I'll try and get you and pops moved near here soon, yeah?" Madi said. She talked to her Nanny for a bit longer and then hung up.

She walked around the street looking about.

"Hey, can I help you" Someone called.

"Em, I'm looking for somewhere to stay just for the night" Madi said.

"Oh, well, me and my sister own a B & B, I'm sure we can find a room for tonight but you look really young. I don't know if I should maybe call the social" Denise said.

"No, please don't I'll be out your way by tomorrow. I'm here visiting people. You can phone my mum and she'll explain, I promise" Madi said

"Okay, but how old are you anyway." Denise said.

"I'm 13 and a half. I'll be 14 in October" Madi said and Denise nodded they reached the B & B and Denise took Madi up to her room.

"You remind me of someone" Denise said, looking at Madi's light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She just shrugged it off.

"Right this is your room" Denise said "If you need anything just call"

Madi nodded and Denise left. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 8 o'clock. She hadn't had tea but she couldn't be bothered. She got changed into her jammies and watched some TV. She only watched about an hour before going to bed.

She snuggled up in bed and curled up into a ball and cried. She let the tears stream down her face. She was terrified. She was 13 years old and in a room in a massive city she had never been to all alone. She wanted Nanny and Pops, she wanted them to cuddle her tell her everything was going to be fine. She wanted to be loved.

**Please Review and say if I should continue and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Madi was up early. She went down the stairs for breakfast. She ordered sausages, bacon, beans and toast. She ate her breakfast in peace and then went and packed. She then went and paid. She thanked Kim and paid for the night. She then went outside and sat on the bench. She needed to think what to do. Should she talk to Veronica or Roxanne, honestly she didn't even know if they were here, for all she knew they could be 100 miles away. She needed to find out where they were and who they were. She set off and walked the streets. She found a park and sat down. A girl came over in school uniform.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around, are you new?" The girl said and Madi nodded nervously.

"Oh well, I'm Abi" the girl said

"Madi" Madi said looking up at Abi.

"So what are you doing here?" Abi said and Madi just shrugged.

"There must be a reason why you moved? Are your family here?" Abi asked.

"I don't know. My mum just left me here. I'm meant to find Veronica and Roxanne or something" Madi said.

"Oh Ronnie and Roxy" Abi said and Madi nodded.

"What are they like?" Madi asked.

"Well, Ronnie's just out of prison but she's really nice, it's kind of confusing what happened. And Roxy well, she's just Roxy, she is crazy but is also caring" Abi said.

"If I was to go and talk to one of them which one should I go to?" Madi asked.

"Em, if I were you I'd go to Ronnie" Abi said and Madi nodded. Ronnie it was then.

"Where would I find her?" Madi asked.

"Em, at the Vic with Roxy, or at her flat, over there, probably" Abi said pointing to the Vic and then Ronnie's flat. Madi nodded.

"Okay, thank you. I best go and find her then" Madi said

"But like thanks for everything" Madi said and Abi nodded. Madi walked over to the vic. She walked in and everyone stared at her. She walked over to the bar and went up to a woman with blonde hair.

"Em, excuse me, is there someone called Veronica here?" Madi asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why do you want to talk to her?" The woman said strongly.

"It's none of your business, if it involved you, I'd ask to talk to you" Madi said letting her feisty side come out.

"Oh, I'm so scared." The women said. Just then another blonde came over.

"Roxy, what's going on here?" She asked. OMG, Madi thought she had just gone all feisty on the person she was meant to be going to.

"This one, wants to talk to you but she just gave me a load of lip when I asked her why" Roxy said.

"Okay, so why do you want to talk to me?" Ronnie said. They didn't seem that pleased with her and Madi was starting to think this was a mistake but what else could she do.

"Can we maybe go somewhere a bit more private" Madi said.

"You can go upstairs" Roxy said. Ronnie went round the back and Madi followed. They went into the living room and Ronnie sat down.

"Sorry, I don't even know your name" Ronnie said.

"Madison, but everyone calls me Madi." Madi said.

"Oh well, I'm Ronnie" Ronnie said.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" Ronnie said softly.

"I don't know. Mum just said to give you this" Madi said giving Ronnie the envelope. Ronnie opened it and saw a birth certificate.

_Name- Madison Grace Mitchell_

_Sex-Female_

_Mother-Louisa Ethel Smith_

_Farther- Archibald Lionel Mitchell_

Ronnie was in shock. She just sat looking at the birth certificate. She eventually regained focus and looked in the envelope. There were some pictures and then a letter.

_Dear Veronica/Roxanne_

_Please look after Madison for me. I can't cope, things have happened and I can't control her. She has gotten in with the wrong crowd and is spoilt rotten. My parents looked after her until she was 12 and then I got custody of her. Since I got her everything has gone downhill._

_Please sort my little girl out. You both managed without your mum, please please help out my girl. She needs her sisters. I can't provide her the care, love and support she needs._

_Here is £500_

_ Louisa xx_

Ronnie was in shock.

"What does it say?" Madi said nervously.

"Do you know who you're dad is?" Ronnie asked and Madi shook her head.

"Well, your dad is my dad" Ronnie said.

"So you're like my sister" Madi said and Ronnie nodded. Madi then took a deep breath. She could feel tears wanting to escape her eyes, she held them back but Ronnie saw straight through them.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Ronnie said pulling her arms around his little sister. She held her and see felt Madi start to cry. With that she pulled Madi closer so she was basically on her knee.

"Sh, it's okay, you're going to be okay, I promise. We'll look after you" Ronnie said. Madi had calmed down and Ronnie was able to pull away. She wiped the tears off Madi's cheek.

"Come on, let's go and tell Roxy" Ronnie said getting up and taking Madi's hand and pulling her up. They arrived down the stairs.

"Ronnie, I don't want to tell Roxy. She doesn't like me" Madi said

"Oh don't worry about her, she is like that with everyone, I'll sort her out" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Roxy, can I have a word" Ronnie asked. Roxy put down the towel she had in her hand and walked behind the bar.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but Madi is our sister" Ronnie said.

"What that brat? How the hell is so related to us?" Roxy shouted. Madi froze. She freaked out and ran. She heard Ronnie shouting at her but she kept running.

"Now look what you've done, Roxy. She has no one, we are the only people, our dad is dead and her mum has just dumped her somewhere she knows absolutely no one." Ronnie said. She then left Roxy going to search for Madi.

Madi ran and ran, she didn't know where to go other that the park she sat on the swings and the tears escaped her eyes. She just wanted her Nanny and Pops. She sat there and then she heard someone come up and sit next to her.

"Sometimes when I'm sad I come and sit here too" Ronnie said.

"It's so nice and peaceful" Ronnie said. They sat in silence for another 15 minutes.

"Come on, it's freezing out here. How about we go back to my flat?" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded. She got up and Ronnie put her arms around her.

"We need to go to the Vic first because you left in such a hurry you forgot your bags" Ronnie said.

"Oh sweetie, you're freezing" Ronnie said side hugging her little sister.

They went to the Vic and got her stuff and Madi just ignored Roxy. They collected her thinks and then went to Ronnie's flat.

"You can put your stuff in the spare room and then we can talk" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Right, you can have the main bathroom, as I have an ensuite but if people are here they will use the main bathroom but there is cupboards to put your stuff in" Ronnie said and Madi simply nodded. Madi went into the space room and placed her bags down and then went back into the living room.

"When you've settled in a bit more we can go shopping and decorate your room, if you want?" Ronnie said

"Really?" Madi asked and Ronnie nodded.

"So when did your mum drop you off" Ronnie said remembering it was Friday and that Madi should be at school.

"Em, yesterday evening" Madi said.

"What where did you sleep last night?" Ronnie asked.

"At the B & B" Madi said.

"What she just left you on your own at night?" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"She told me to find you or Roxy but I didn't know who you were so I couldn't" Madi said.

"I was so scared" Madi said quietly just loud enough for Ronnie to hear.

"Oh sweetie" Ronnie said putting her arms around Madi.

"Your mum said you got into some trouble back home" Ronnie said softly as she lay back on the couch with Madi lying with her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I didn't like them that much. I just got a bit lost and well they were there." Madi said.

"I don't want to be a problem for you" Madi said quietly.

"Oh, you won't be. You didn't see how bad Roxy got and I managed to get her back on track and I'm sure I'll manage with you" Ronnie said and Madi nodded. Ronnie held Madi close to her.

"So how about you go and unpack and I'll order some pizza." Ronnie said and Madi nodded strongly. Madi went into her room and unpacked. She didn't have much clothes that she liked most was just school clothes and joggers. She liked fashion but it didn't fit in with her "friends". When Madi was with her friends she wasn't herself. No one had seen the old Madi since she lived with her Nanny and Pops. Madi finished putting her toiletries into the bathroom. She hid them in the cupboards under the sick. She then walked into the living room and the pizza had just arrived. Her and Ronnie sat and ate the pizza and then put "Bridesmaid" on. They both sat giggling away to the film. Once the film had finished it was nearly 10 and to Ronnie's surprise Madi was flat out asleep on the sofa. Ronnie didn't have the heart to wake her up so she tidied up and got the duvet from the spare room and placed it over Madi. She then went to bed herself.

**Sorry it's not that good. I appreciate who reviewed and followed the story. **

**Soon we will see Madi come out of her shell as she becomes more comfortable around Ronnie and will Madi and Roxy make up? **


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next week and Madi had started to settle in with Ronnie. Ronnie had managed to get her enrolled to Walford High School and she was making sure Madi was getting in with the right crowd. Madi's attitude had changed as well she was starting to be less shy but more spoilt. She didn't like it when Ronnie didn't let her do something and wanted everything straight away. Ronnie was going to sort this out. Roxy and Madi still weren't talking. Roxy only came to Ronnie's when Madi was at school and Madi full out blanked Roxy. It was Friday and Roxy was at Ronnie's when Madi walked in after school.

"Right Ron, I'm gonna have to go" Roxy said getting up.

"No sit, both of you. You are both acting like 6 year olds. You are sisters and you are going to have to learn to get along" Ronnie said. Both girls just looked at each other.

"Guys, you are fighting over literally nothing. It's stupid" Ronnie said.

"Okay, fine then I'll give her a chance if she gives me a chance" Madi said.

"Thank you Madi, Roxy" Ronnie said looking at her sister.

"Okay then" Roxy said.

"Good, right group hug" Ronnie pulling Madi and Roxy into her.

"Ron, can I go out with my friends after tea?" Madi asked.

"Em, not tonight, you've been out with them 3 times already this week" Ronnie said.

"That's not fair" Madi said.

"Too bad, you spend more time out with them than you do with me. I wanted to spend time with you tonight." Ronnie said.

"That's so unfair. You can't tell me what to do your not my mum" Madi shouted.

"I know I'm not your mum but I'm in charge of you if I say you're not going out then you're not" Ronnie shouted back. Madi got up and stormed to her room.

"Spoilt brat" Roxy said.

"Yeah, she is but it's because her gran and grandpa spoilt her rotten and then when she lived with her mum she was never disciplined. It's not her fault if she wasn't brought up well." Ronnie said. Just then Madi came storming out her room and went over to the door, she had her jacket on.

"Missy, you aren't going out." Ronnie said just as Madi opened the door and went to leave. Ronnie jumped into action and chased Madi down the stairs Madi had to stop to open the door. Ronnie grabbed Madi around the stomach and half carried half dragged her up the stairs.

"You, young lady, are going to your room to calm down" Ronnie said dragging Madi by the wrist. She placed Madi in her room and held the door. She felt the door getting kicked and hit but she kept her grounds. About 10 minutes later, Madi had calmed down enough for Ronnie to go and sit down next to Roxy.

"Rox, please help me with her. She needs her sisters more than anything just now" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded her head.

"So is such a normal teenager, fine one minute and not the next" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"She really is a good girl; she just needs some guidance in the right direction." Ronnie said.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll sort her out." Roxy said putting her hand around her sister.

"Do you think we should both go and face her" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded. The older sisters got up and opened the door to their younger sister's room.

"Madi, have you calmed down now?" Ronnie asked and Madi just ignored her. She was lying on the bed with her face away from Ronnie. Roxy went and sat on Madi's bed and turned her around.

"Hey, how come you're crying?" Roxy said wiping the tears from Madi's eye. Madi just shrugged. Roxy held Madi and gave her a hug.

"Do you understand why I put you in your room?" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded.

"Why?" Ronnie said wanting to check Madi really understood.

"Because I tried to go out even though you said I wasn't allowed and I said some not so nice things to you" Madi said and Ronnie nodded.

"Good girl, now are you going to tell us why you are crying" Ronnie asked softly. She went and sat at the other side of Madi.

"I don't really know, it's just so confusing. It's like I want to behave for you and not cause you trouble but I just can't. It seems so normal and then I realise what I've done and I'm just scared that you are just going to have enough of me and leave me" Madi said. Even though it barely made sense Ronnie and Roxy understood what Madi was on about.

"Sweetie, we promise that we will never ever leave you. Please don't feel scared" Ronnie said.

"Yeah, babes, you leave the worrying for me and Ron, okay? You go and be a teenager okay" Roxy said.

"Yeah, but please behave" Ronnie said jokingly.

"I'll try" Madi said.

They then went into the living room and Madi let Roxy paint her nails.

"So Mads, are you a girly girl or a total tomboy" Roxy asked.

"Bit of both, I suppose. I like wearing makeup and dresses and that but I don't really have any because I couldn't wear that with my old friends." Lexi said.

"I guess this calls for a shopping trip tomorrow then" Ronnie said.

"What really?" Madi said

"Yeah," Roxy said.

"I've not been shopping with anyone in like forever" Madi said.

"Did your mum never take you shopping" Ronnie said and Madi shook her head.

"No, she used to just give me money for things like clothes and toiletries and everything" Madi said.

"Really? Well if you need new clothes or anything like that just tell us and we'll go with you and get them. I know you might what to be independent but your still a child" Ronnie said.

"I didn't like having to shop on my own. It's embarrassing in case my friends are there seeing what I'm buying." Madi said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. If you don't want to go just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Mads, you know you can talk to us about anything, don't you?" Roxy said and Madi nodded her head.

"Thank you for being here for me, even though I'm an absolute brat" Madi said.

"It's okay, babes. You're a Mitchell, we have your back" Roxy said.

They then went into the living room and sat in front of the TV and watch it.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Roxy asked.

"I did but we split up" Madi said.

"Oh, why? I love a gossip." Roxy said

"He, well, he wanted me to do stuff and I didn't want to" Madi said.

"Like what?" Roxy asked.

"Well, he wanted me to sleep with him" Madi said.

"Did you?" Ronnie said and Madi shook her head. Ronnie sighed in relief.

"You haven't slept with anyone have you?" Ronnie asked knowing what it was could be like out there.

"No, never" Madi said.

"Good girl" Ronnie said hugging Madi close. The continued bonding and watching the TV until it was after 11 and they decided to call it a night

**Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Please review. I'd love to hear your ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Madi had been with Ronnie and Roxy for nearly 4 weeks now. She was still getting used to having her sisters there for her. She was so used to having to do everything for herself; it was weird having someone look after her.

Madi got up and went to have a shower. She was in the shower and she could hear Ronnie singing away to herself in the kitchen. She loved how it was so relaxed here. Madi got out the shower and got dried, she then went to the toilet and when she wiped she noticed blood. She had been so caught up in the move that she had kind of forgotten about her period. She was just starting to get regular after starting over a year ago. She got had brought some left over pads she had from home but they wouldn't be enough. She opened the small cupboard and search until she saw the packet of pads right at the back. She took them out and noticed she had 6 pads left. Depending on how heavy her period was that would barely last until tomorrow. She knew she needed to ask Ronnie to get her some but she didn't know how. She has never had to ask someone to get her them, usually she just gets the money from her mum.

She put on a pad and then finished getting dressed. She went back to her bedroom and dried her hair and put some make up on. She then went and had a slice of toast before getting ready for school. She went into the bathroom quickly and put the rest of the pads in her bag. She then went back to the kitchen.

"Em, Ron can I please get more money for lunch?" Madi said

"No, missy I've put £3 in your bag that is more than enough. I don't want you buying rubbish" Ronnie said.

"Arg" Madi said storming out the house. Ronnie just shook her head.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was the end of the school day. Madi walked home and arrived at the flat. Ronnie was in the bathroom and Madi noticed Ronnie's bag on the table. She knew it was bad for her to steal money from Ronnie but taking £5 wasn't going to make a difference. Madi had just opened Ronnie's purse when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie shouted. Madi jumped in shock.

"Well, explain" Ronnie shouted.

"I needed some money" Madi said.

"Oh and you couldn't ask me for it so you stole it" Ronnie shouted.

"I didn't mean it... I just I need some money" Madi said.

"Why?" Ronnie said.

"I just need the money, okay?" Madi shouted and ran to her room. Ronnie sat down and ran her hand through her hair. She needed to find out why Madi needed the money. She saw Madi's bag sitting on the chair. She opened it and saw the pads. She knew why Madi wanted the money but she couldn't understand why Madi didn't just ask her.

"What are you doing going through my bag?" Madi shouted at her sister.

"I... I just wanted to find out why you needed the money" Ronnie said.

"You have no right to look through my bag" Madi shouted.

"Well, really you shouldn't have anything in there that you don't want me to see" Ronnie said and Madi just looked down.

"It's okay, I saw it. I know why you wanted the money but why didn't you just say?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know. I've never had to ask someone to buy me them, usually I just buy them myself." Madi said.

"Oh sweetie," Ronnie said pulling her sister in for a hug.

"Do you want to go shopping now or can it wait" Ronnie asked. Madi shook her head.

Ronnie grabbed her bag and jacket and then they left. They went to the shops and bought Madi what she needed and then went back to the flat.

Ronnie started to make tea and once it was made she called Madi. Madi came through and sat next to Ronnie. Ronnie placed the plate in front of her. They sat down and quietly ate. Once they were finished Ronnie tidied up and Roxy walked in.

"Hi" She shouted cheerfully holding Amy on her hip. She came in and sat on the sofa next to Madi. Ronnie made them all a cup of tea and they sat down.

"Mads, are you okay?" Ronnie said. Madi shook her head.

"It's really sore" She said, she was lying on the sofa with her head against the arm rest. Ronnie went to the kitchen and got her a tablet

"Take this it'll make you feel better" Ronnie said giving the tablet to Madi

"What's wrong with you?" Roxy said.

"Just got bad cramps" Madi said and Roxy nodded her head. They sat and talked for a while before Madi went off to have a warm bath, hoping that would reduce the cramps.

"I caught her stealing money from my purse today" Ronnie said.

"What the hell" Roxy said.

"It's not completely her fault. I should have thought about it first. She is 13 and a half so I should have guessed that she had started her periods and talked to her about it but because I didn't she was running out of pads and was too scared to ask me for some more so she took matters into her own hands" Ronnie said.

"Oh Ron, it's not your fault. I didn't even think about it either." Roxy said. The sisters sat and talked for a bit longer and then Madi came out and joined them. She cuddled up with Ronnie on the long sofa.

"Sweetie, I want you to know that you can talk to me and Rox about anything, okay?" Ronnie said looking at Madi and Madi nodded.

"Yeah, I know this is like a major thing just now but me and Ron we both have periods, yeah. It's just the same. We talk to each other about it even now and I want you to know that you can talk to us about it too" Roxy said and Madi nodded.

"Yeah babes, we are sisters. Sisters are meant to talk to each other and it's not awkward" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"We're never going to judge you, okay. You can talk to us when you think you've done something wrong or when you're been embarrassed, no matter what it is we will help you" Roxy said. Madi cuddled up closer to Ronnie.

"I don't know how long ago you started or anything but don't be afraid to talk to us okay. If you're worried about something or you want to try using a tampon or anything please just ask" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

They cuddled up together for a bit longer and watch a film. Once the film had finished Ronnie sent Madi to bed as the young girl was nearly sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of weeks later and Madi was at school. She had started going out with a boy who was 15. Madi didn't think that was bad as she was going to be 14 next month. The boy, Connor, was really nice but Madi wasn't sure if her sisters would like him. Connor wasn't like any other boy she had been out with. Unlike them Connor actually cared about what Madi wanted. Connor wasn't as pressurising as they were.

Madi walked out of school, she was holding hands with Conner. They stopped at the corner and quickly made out for a minute before Madi walked to Roxy's car. Unbeknown to Madi, she and Connor had been standing slightly out and Roxy had seen it all. Madi crossed the road and opened the door before jumping into Roxy's car.

"So, who was that" Roxy asked excitedly.

"No one" Madi said not wanting to tell her sister.

"Come on, I saw you with that guy. You were totally snogging the face off him" Roxy said.

"Fine then it's my boyfriend" Madi said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me" Roxy said.

"I didn't know how you would react" Madi said.

"Come on, Mads you're my sister. Ron is more like your parent and I'm more of a sister. You can tell me anything, even if you are unsure about anything." Roxy said and Madi nodded. They arrived at the square and they got out the car.

"So how long have you and Connor being going out" Roxy asked as they went up the stairs.

"Em, like over a month, Just since like the second week I started the new school" Madi said

"Mads, why didn't you tell me? You kept it to yourself for so long" Roxy said. They started laughing and then Ronnie walked in.

"What's so funny?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh" Roxy said.

"Rox, no don't" Madi interrupted.

"Well, this girl has been hiding the fact that she has been going out with this boy for over a month" Roxy said.

"Roxy, I said not to tell her" Madi said, starting to hide her sister. Roxy grabbed her and pushed her back off her.

"Both of you stop it" Ronnie said pulling Madi off of Roxy. Madi tried to get out of Ronnie's grasp.

"Madi, calm down" Ronnie said trying to calm down Madi. She managed to calm her down enough to sit with her basically on her knee on the sofa.

"Right, why did you act like that? And more importantly how couldn't you tell me?" Ronnie said.

"I'm sorry Ron. It's just, well, I feel your more like a parent to me and Roxy's more like my sister and it's just I didn't know how you would react and I wanted to tell you by myself but Roxy just ruined it" Madi said.

"Oh Mads, even though I am your legal guardian, I still want to be your sister. I want you to be able to talk to me about sister things and parent things. And I will try my best to help you the best I can both ways" Ronnie said and Madi nodded cuddling up with Ronnie.

"So, when do we get to met this boy" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know" Madi said.

"Well, I want to meet him soon. I need to check and approve who you are going out with. I don't want you snogging some rubbish boy. You deserve the best" Ronnie said and Madi laughed.

"God, you're going to be a hard shell to crack" Madi said and Ronnie started to tickle her.

"Ron, stop please" Madi said but Ronnie just continued.

"Stop, mum" Madi said. Ronnie stopped suddenly realising what Madi had said. Madi jumped up and ran to her room. Ronnie ran after her. Madi closed her door and locked it.

"Mads, please just open up. I'm not mad please, I just want to talk to you" Ronnie said. Nothing happened.

"Come on Mads" Ronnie said she managed to find a coin and was able to open the door. She noticed Madi cuddled up on her bed. Ronnie went behind her and cuddled up with her. The girl was sobbing into the pillow. Ronnie gently pulled her into her chest.

"Sh baby it's okay" Ronnie said holding her.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I'm so so sorry" Madi said.

"It's okay, I'm here everything is going to be okay" Ronnie said, she held Madi close for a bit longer before pulling her away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, it just kind of came out. I guess I just hoped that you were my mum, I wish you were so much. My mum was never there for me, never. She wasn't there for me on my first day at school, first spot, first kiss, first period, nothing" Madi said.

"Oh Mads. I might not be your mum but I love you like your my own and I will support you like a mum as well as a sister." Ronnie said cuddling into Madi.

"Thank you, Ron for being so understanding" Madi said and Ronnie held her even closer.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this is okay, will need more reviews before I update again :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron," Madi said, a couple of weeks later, going over to her sister and sitting on the sofa.

"What, sweetie" Ronnie replied softly.

"Well, it's my birthday, next week and I was wondering if on Friday I could maybe have a party" Madi asked.

"Em sure, I don't see why not" Ronnie said and Madi shrieked excitedly.

"BUT, we need rules okay" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Like what?" Madi asked,

"No drinking and I want everyone to behave" Ronnie said and Madi nodded. She was so excited she went into her room and sent out a facebook message to all her friends. She was so excited. Madi then decided to go shopping, it was Sunday and her party was on Friday so she needed to get something to wear.

"Ron, can I go shopping with some friends in town please?" Madi asked.

"Yeah sure, just call me when you need a lift back" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

She wasn't actually going to met up with friends she just wanted to go shopping alone and didn't want her sisters with her. Since coming to live with her sisters she hadn't had much time to herself. She couldn't do anything without having someone looking down her back.

She arrived at the shopping centre and went to New Look first. Her sister had given her £50 so she knew she would have enough money. She found a dress she liked and decided to buy it. It was a skater dress with cut out sides.

She was very happy with her purchase. She was walking about thinking what else she needed. She walked into Primark and looked about. She walked over to the underwear section. She was still with Connor and they had been going out for over a month now. They were getting closer and Madi didn't know how much longer he would stay with her if she didn't do anything with him. She wanted to look sexier to him. She saw the thongs and decided she should get one. She then went to the bras and found a lacey light pink one and bought it. She wasn't that chesty and was still only an A cup but this bra was underwired and made her look bustier.

She bought the things and then called Ronnie and asked her to come pick her up. Ronnie came driving up and Madi climbed into the car.

"So, did you get everything you wanted" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded. She gave Ronnie back the money she didn't spend. She thanked her sister and then sat in silence the rest of the way home. They arrived home and Madi ran into her bedroom. Ronnie started to make tea.

Soon tea was ready and Ronnie called Madi. Madi came out her room and set the table to help her sister. They then sat down together and ate.

"So how's school?" Ronnie asked.

"It's okay, well as good as school can be" Madi said and Ronnie laughed.

"I know you didn't think it just now but school is the best time of your life" Ronnie said and Madi just rolled her eyes. Ronnie slapped her on the arm jokingly.

"Come and show me what you bought?" Ronnie asked going into Madi's bedroom. Madi grabbed the dress out of the new look bag and put it on. Ronnie sat on her bed while Madi got changed.

"Oh Mads, that's beautiful. It really suits you. Makes you look all grown up" Ronnie said pulling Madi onto her knees. Madi cuddled into her sister.

"Thank you" Madi said.

"It's okay, so what else did you buy?" Ronnie said pulling at the primark bag.

"No, stop" Madi said but it was too late. Ronnie had already pulled out the bra and thong

"Why Mads?" Ronnie asked.

"I just wanted to seem more grown up, sexier I guess" Madi said.

"Mads, listen to me. You are 13 going on 14. You don't need to think about that. You still have lots of time to develop" Ronnie said pulling her sister closer to her.

"You want to stay a little girl for as long as you can" Ronnie said into Madi's hair. Madi clung onto her sister.

"Listen, if you want to still wear it you can but only to your party okay. It's not good to wear an underwired bra when you're not fully developed." Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

Ronnie and Madi stayed like that for a bit before watching so TV.

**Sorry it's not very long its just a filler chapter :) please review **


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday and Madi's birthday party. She quickly got home from school and disappeared to her room to get changed. She went for a shower and walked across the hall with her hair wrapped in a towel. She ran back to her room and then started drying her hair. She had just after finished drying most of it when Ronnie came in.

"Do you want a bit of help with the bottom of it?" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded.

"I love your hair, Mads" Ronnie said.

"It's just the same as yours but longer" Madi said.

"Exactly, if I grow my hair too long it just goes flicky" Ronnie said starting to straighten Madi's hair.

"There you go, all done" Ronnie said soon later.

"Thank you so much" Madi said.

"It's okay. That's what sister's are for" Ronnie said and Madi nodded. Ronnie then left the room and Madi finished getting changed. She then came out of her room to find her sister changed and wearing a simply black dress. Madi then went and started to read her magazine. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring then the door opened. It was Roxy, Roxy walked in wearing a royal blue dress _(the one she wore on Tuesday)_.

"You look amazing babes" Roxy said giving Madi a side hug.

"Thanks so do you" Madi replied.

"Right, come on we need to get going." Ronnie said pushing both her sisters out the door.

"Okay, we're coming." Roxy said.

****They got out the flat and walked across the square to R n R. They arrived a and started getting set up. Ronnie and Roxy were going to be on the bar with Sharon and they were making sure that no alcohol got out, even if they had ID as it was stated as a under 18 party. Once everything was set people started to turn up. Madi stood at the door and greeted everyone as they came in. She saw Connor and ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, babes, happy early birthday" Connor said giving Madi a hug. Madi had her heels on so was now only a couple of inches if that under Connor. They stood their lips met and locked. They had been together for longer now and were closer than ever. They kissed and made out for a bit longer. Connor slide his hands down to rest on Madi's butt.

They kissed each other for a bit longer and then Connor went away for a bit and Madi greeted her friends. Soon everyone was there and Madi went back to her friends. She danced and talked to them for over an hour and then she went to find Connor.

She found him with some of his friends.

"Hey, babes" He said squeezing her butt.

"Hey" Madi replied giving Connor a massive hug, he then pulled her closer and started making out with her. Madi then grabbed his hand and they went to the store room.

"I love you so much" Connor said as they continued to snog.

"I love you too" Madi replied.

"Do you want to go further?" Connor asked and Madi looked down before looking up at him and nodding.

Connor let go of her and quickly washed his hand, luckily there was a sink in the store room. While he was doing that Madi locked the door. They then get back to kissing each other. Connor slipped his hand under Madi's skirt and rested it on her thong. They continued to kissing and then Connor's hand moved to the front and slipped into her pants. He then pushed her gently down onto the chair and pulled her pants down. He continued kissing her  
and then she felt his fingers go up her vagina.

"Babe, you need to relax more" Connor said. He kept kissing her and moved his fingers around. Madi moaned in enjoyed and in pain.

They continued for a bit longer and then Connor pulled his fingers out and washed his hand.

"Mads, I think your bleeding" He said.

"Shit" She said. They continued kissing for a bit longer and then went up. Madi got up and went to the toilet she cleaned herself up the best she could but she didn't have a pad or anything. She got out and then Ronnie did the cake. Luckily after the cake everyone started to go home. Madi had to keep rushing off to the toilet to make sure she wasn't leaking. Then they went home. Madi was really hurting but she didn't think she could talk to her sisters.

She got home and got changed into her jammies. She was still bleeding but not that badly but she was really hurting. She thanked her sisters and then went to bed. She tried to get to sleep but she really couldn't. Madi looked at her phone and noticed it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She needed her sister.

She walked to her sister's room and knocked on the door and then opened the door.

"Ron" Madi said.

"Yeah" Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, I need to talk to you" Madi said.

"What's wrong" Ronnie said.

"It's really confusing" Madi said starting to cry

"Sweetie" Ronnie said pulling Madi onto her bed and holding her close.

"I did some things with Connor and I don't know if I should have done them" Madi said.

"Oh baby, what did you do?" Ronnie asked.

"I can't say" Madi said.

"I won't be angry with you, please just tell me" Ronnie said.

"He touched me and fingered me" Madi said. Ronnie was slightly shocked with her little sister. Madi then bursted into tears

"Sh, it's okay" Ronnie said.

"It's really sore and I'm bleeding" Madi said into her sister's chest. Ronnie held her little sister closer.

"Baby, you should have said something, we could have talked about it" Ronnie said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure if we were even going to do it." Madi said.

"Well, next time, please talk to you, I know it's embarrassing but I might be able to help" Ronnie said and Madi nodded snuggling into her sister more.

"Okay, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. Do you want to sleep with me or go back to your room" Ronnie asked.

"Can I just stay with you" Madi said.

"Of course" Ronnie said cuddling into Madi. Madi clung onto her sister and they soon managed to fall asleep.

**Hope this is okay, not such if I like it but I'll just put it up anyway. Please review. Need more reviews before I update again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day and Ronnie woke up. She had Madi cuddled all up around her. She couldn't get up and didn't have the heart to move here. Gently Ronnie turned around so she was facing her sister. She managed to get one arm out of between them and gently moved a strand of hair off Madi's face and put it behind her ears. Madi's eyes opened and she noticed Ronnie laying next to her.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded. She then turned around so her back was at Ronnie's stomach. Ronnie then put her arms around Madi's waist.

"Come on, Mads I think we best get up" Ronnie asked.

"No" Madi said

"Come on" Ronnie said getting up. She then pulled Madi up.

Madi dragged herself to the kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the breakfast table.

"Oi down, there is a seat there for a reason" Ronnie said. Madi huffed and jumped down she got herself some cereal and then sat back down.

"So about last night" Ronnie said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Madi said.

"Madi, you have to. It's not something you can hide" Ronnie said as she sat down at the table. Madi huffed and continued eating her breakfast.

"So, how do you feel about it" Ronnie asked and Madi just shrugged.

"Come on, do you think you were ready" Ronnie asked and Madi shook her head and looked down. She had tears sneaking out of her eyes.

"Mads" Ronnie said putting her hand under Madi's face and guiding it up.

"I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have done it" Madi said before Ronnie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sh sweetie, you have done it now so you just have to learn from your mistakes." Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Next time you start thinking about sex or anything like that please talk to me first" Ronnie said and Madi nodded.

"Right, come on go and get ready. Quickly" Ronnie said and Madi nodded. She got her stuff together and then went for a shower.

She quickly got ready and then sat down in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Right, come on. You need to help clean up the club. It's you and your friends mess" Ronnie said.

"That's not fair" Madi complained.

"It is" Ronnie said and Madi huffed. They quickly left and arrived at the club. They got in and got to work with tidying up.

It took less than a couple of hours until it was completely clean.

"Oh I need a drink after that" Ronnie said pouring herself a small glass of wine. She then leant on the bar.

"Do you want a drink?" Ronnie asked.

"Can I get a vodka and diet coke?" Madi asked.

"Don't chance you're luck." Ronnie said laughing before getting Madi a diet coke.

"What does wine taste like" Madi asked.

"You can try a bit of mine if you want" Ronnie said giving Ronnie her glass of wine. Madi had a drink.

"Erg, that is horrible" Madi said quickly taking a drink of her diet coke.

"Arg, I have a horrible taste in my mouth now" Madi said and Ronnie just laughed.

"Right, to you want to go and meet Roxy in the cafe" Ronnie asked and Madi nodded. They then walked out the club and soon arrived at the cafe. They went in and noticed Amy and Roxy they went and sat down. Madi knew something was wrong straight away.

"What's wrong" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know what to do, Ron. Me and Alfie had a massive fight last night, can I please come to stay with yous for a bit? Just till we sort it out or I find somewhere to go" Roxy asked.

"Okay, well yeah but just for a bit because it means Madi would have to come in with me or sleep on the sofa and then you and Amy can have Madi's room" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded giving her sister a hug.

Madi was away getting something to drink with Amy and then she came back.

"What's going on?" Madi asked.

"Well, Roxy and Amy are coming to stay for a bit and we're going to have to come in with me so they can have your room" Ronnie said.

"That's not fair. I don't want to share with you" Madi complained.

"I'm sorry but it's the only solution" Ronnie said. Madi huffed and stepped her feet up on the table and folded her arms

"Oi feet down, I knew you've not had the best of days or the best night sleep but cut out the attitude" Ronnie said leaning into Madi and pushing her feet down.

Madi just sat there and Ronnie and Roxy talked. They soon went home. Madi had to move all of her things into Ronnie's room and she still wasn't happy about it.

"You're taking up all the room where the hell am I support to put my stuff" Madi said as she put a massive pile of clothes on the bed.

"I'll just mess it all up" Madi said pulling her clothes out the pile and throwing them all over the room.

"Calm down" Ronnie said shouting loudly at her sister.

"Well, if SHE wasn't staying with us, then I wouldn't have a problem would I" Lexi said pointing to Roxy who had just walked in.

"Ron, if it's a problem we can find somewhere else to go" Roxy said.

"No Rox, it's okay. She is just been a spoilt madam" Ronnie said. They went through to the kitchen and Ronnie started to make tea. Soon tea was made and Ronnie called Lexi through.

They had tea and then Lexi disappeared to her room. Ronnie, Roxy and Amy were in the living room watching TV. They called Madi through and decided to watch a movie together.

They enjoyed spending time together and then they went to bed.


End file.
